Bernard & Brecht
by Nimh
Summary: Bernard es hijo de no-mágicos y va a entrar a Hogwarts justo cuando Harry comienza su sexto año. Se siente perdido en un mundo que no conoce, pero pronto va a encontrar a alguien que va a hacer que eso cambie.


Todo lo que aquí podáis reconocer como elementos extraídos de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenece. He dicho. Quejas, reclamaciones y otros apuntes, dirigios adonde pone "submit review". Muchas gracias por vuestra atención. Espero que os guste.

BERNARD & BRECHT

Queridos Papá y Mamá:

Espero que la campaña contra la nueva estación petrolífera esté dando resultado. Yo hace dos días que llegué a Inglaterra y me recogió en el muelle la Tía Lydia. Ella es muy rara, no se parece en nada a nosotros, pero claro, ella es bruja, y yo hasta ahora nunca había visto una, así que supongo que es normal que me parezca un poco loca.

Primero me llevó a su casa en las afueras de Londres, está un poco apartada y tiene una chimenea muy rara. Me ha dicho que es así por su trabajo, controla una especie de sistema que tienen los magos para viajar de una casa a otra. Antes trabajaba en otro sitio, pero como ahora ha vuelto el "Tipo al que todos temen" y de quien nadie debe hablar, pues le han obligado a trabajar en casa por seguridad.

Ayer fuimos al Callejón Diagon, que es una especie de Centro Comercial para los magos, para comprarme las cosas del Colegio. Estaba un poco nervioso porque todo era muy nuevo para mí, y porque la gente se movía de una manera muy rara, también la Tía, como si les estuvieran siguiendo.

Prácticamente me llevó a la carrera de un sitio a otro hasta que lo tuvimos todo, y apenas pude ver nada. Pero había un escaparate que pude espiar un poco desde la cola para pagar en la librería. Tenían allí una escoba muy rara, delgada y con el penacho como las antiguas, el palo parecía el hierro que une las dos ruedas de una bicicleta, pero sin manillar ni círculos ni pedales. Tía Lydia dice que es para jugar a un deporte mágico, me lo explicó un poco y parece divertido, aunque los de 1º en Hogwarts no podemos participar en los equipos, estoy deseando ver cómo se juega un partido.

Lo último que compramos fue la varita. También fue la tienda más extraña que visitamos, y creedme, eso es mucho decir. Ojalá no tenga que volver a entrar allí nunca porque había mucho polvo y el hombre que atendía me daba mala espina. Mi varita no es muy impresionante. Es bastante incómoda porque mide más de 30 cms y no me cabe en los bolsillos de la túnica, la Tía dice que hay hechizos para agrandar los bolsillos y que una varita grande es símbolo de un mago importante.

Luego me preguntó a qué quería dedicarme después de Hogwarts, y yo le dije que quería ser escritor. Ella me miró sorprendida y después con algo de desdén me dijo que los escritores en el mundo mágico no servían más que para inventar mentiras en el Profeta, que un buen ejemplo de ello era una tal Rita Skeeter. Yo no sé quién es esa mujer, pero le dije que en el mundo muggle los escritores están bastante valorados, porque escribir es en muchos casos un arte. Ella no dijo nada, pero parecía como si yo le hubiera decepcionado.

Mañana sale el tren de Kingscross a Hogwarts, en el andén 9 y ¾, (sí, yo también me quedé a cuadros cuando oí el número, pero la Tía Lydia parecía muy segura). No os voy a mentir, tengo algo de miedo, pero también estoy ilusionado y tengo esperanza. Este mundo me parece totalmente ajeno a mi, y sin embargo sé que debo encontrar una manera de encajar en él. Puede que no sea fácil, no, estoy seguro de que no va a ser fácil, pero vosotros me habéis enseñado a no renunciar a algo que queremos sólo por falta de fe. Así que mañana entraré en ese tren para aprender a ser un buen mago sin olvidar nunca quién soy yo.

Bernard Glansville, 31 de Agosto de 1996, Londres.

* * *

"Espíritus Invernales que estáis reunidos hoy aquí:

me veo obligada a dirigirme a vosotros por una causa gravísima. Sabemos por recientes informes que han recibido los centauros del Ministerio, que Aquel que no nombramos puede estar planeando atacar a las criaturas mágicas que viven en los alrededores de Hogwarts, para debilitar así las defensas del propio castillo que es el bastión del Mundo Mágico.

A pesar de que nuestro contacto con los Seres Mágicos Humanos es prácticamente nulo, es mi deber preveniros de que debemos tener cuidado. Su enemigo es en la actualidad también nuestro enemigo, porque amenaza con su ambición a todas las criaturas que llevan la Magia Blanca en su corazón y en sus acciones.

Nuestro deber pues, debe extenderse este invierno no sólo a propagar la estación por el Bosque Prohibido, sino también en ayudar lo que podamos al Superior de los Seres Mágicos Humanos a vencer esta gran amenaza a nuestra forma de vida.

Es necesario que nos sintamos unidos a cada criatura que habita en el Bosque. Desde los más sencillos bowtruckles, hasta las más peligrosas acromántulas. Si el Mal gana, el Bosque tal y como lo conocemos dejará de existir para siempre, y es esta manera de vivir la que debemos proteger incluso con nuestras vidas si es necesario.

Mientras tanto, os conmino a que no vayáis solos a ninguna parte. Las familias no deben separarse. Y los menores de 100 años deberán estar bajo la vigilancia de un mayor constantemente.

No tengo más que deciros, excepto que el Consejo de las Estaciones se va a reunir para decidir un curso de acción mientras la Guerra de los Seres Mágicos Humanos dure. Cuando el Consejo haya llegado a una conclusión, volveremos a reunirnos en el Lago para que se os comunique a todos los Espíritus de las Estaciones. Hasta entonces, estad alerta."

-Lo habéis oído, chicos, nada de volver a escaparse del árbol sin que vuestra madre o yo os acompañemos.

-Por favor, papá, la vieja Hiberna siempre ha sido así de alarmista. Nunca deja pasar un año sin que nos suelte la misma retahíla. "estad alertaaaaa"- Brecht puso aposta una voz fantasmal. Su rostro se alargó imitando brevemente al del viejo espíritu invernal que ocupaba el cargo de Superior de los de su Estación desde hacía unos cientos de años.

Brecht era muy joven, apenas tenía 14 años, eso era ser casi un bebé para los espíritus invernales, que no alcanzaban la mayoría hasta los 100, porque eran inmortales, como todos los seres mágicos puros.

Su hermano Yell tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de no poder salir sin la compañía de los adultos, pero se callaría, porque no le gustaba quedar mal delante de sus padres. Sobretodo de su padre, Témpano, que se podía poner realmente pesado cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza. Desgraciadamente su hermana mayor, Brecht había heredado eso de él, así que cuando los dos se ponían a discutir, el tema podía ir para rato.

Yell cogió sin decir nada la mano de su madre y ambos iniciaron un vuelo silencioso hacia el árbol donde tenían instalado su hogar.

-Pero papá . . .

-No, Brecht.

-Pero papáaaaaa . . .

-He dicho que no.

-Pero ¡no es justo!

-Y sería justo que acabaras muerta en cualquier parte, o que te raptaran o que te hirieran o . . .

-¡Papá! ¡sabes de sobra que no me va a pasar nada de eso! ¡somos indetectables! ¡ningún humano nos va a ver!

-Eso no se puede saber, y mucho menos ahora, jovencita. El Mal ha vuelto al Bosque, estamos todos en peligro. Tú no recuerdas como fueron las cosas hace 16 años cuando el Señor Tenebroso casi derrota a los Seres Mágicos Humanos. Si no, no estarías tan ufana.

-He oído esa historia miles de veces papá. El tipo ese está muerto, puede que lo que haya oído el Consejo sean sólo rumores. De verdad, creo que todo el mundo está exagerando demasiado. Lo que pasa es que estáis aburridos y necesitáis una excusa para . .

-¡BASTA BRECHT! ¡No te permito que me faltes al respeto ni a mi, ni a todos tus mayores! Tienes sólo 14 años, hasta que tengas 100 vivirás en mi casa y seguirás mis reglas, jovencita. Ahora a casa, antes de que me enfade de verdad- como Témpano vio que su hija aún estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, puso en su voz el tono más intimidatorio que conocía- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A HABLAR DEL TEMA! ¿HE SIDO CLARO?

Brecht contuvo las lágrimas de miedo y rabia hasta que llegaron a su casa y se pudo encerrar en su habitación, entonces dejo que los sollozos contenidos empaparán su pequeña cama de pluma de búho. ¡Nadie la tomaba en serio! ¡Ella no era ninguna inútil! Y tampoco era tan niña como todos parecían creer. Ojalá alguien la comprendiera de verdad. No creía que existiera nadie tan sólo como ella en ese momento.


End file.
